Forever My Bellflower
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Upon facing the unsettling waiting for his new child to be born, the lord of the Western Lands has his thoughts swept away and led back into the days when he took an unlikely being for his mate: a human. Rrated for mature content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They're copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Shounen Sunday and all that Japanese people. The plot for this story belongs to me, though. Yeah, yeah, disclaimers are boring, but I don't feel like having people sue me...;

Forever My Bellflower  
  
_By Sweet Ruby Moon_

_Prologue _

Thunder and lightening.

Darkness and shadows.

Enmity and coldness.

One could find no better words to depict such an anguish-filled night.

Relentless winds carried the gelid hands of a winter downpour, hands that showed no mercy towards the nighttime creatures of the deep, vast woods they took for abode. They were forced to run and conceal themselves from the raging storm as its whip would violently strike the lower parts of the Western Lands, as if portraying the agony and wrath of its very master.

Away from the nature-caused frenzy fallen upon those fields, he, the great youkai of the Occidental areas himself, observed in mute rage as an ancient oak tree of his domains was struck by one accurate lightening and came a-tumbling down with a screeching moan. Its trunk and leaves burst into flames instants before the heavy raindrops embraced that colorful exhibition and becalmed the fire's fury in all its destruction hunger. Oh, if only the touch of flowing water could extinguish the agonized blaze reflected upon the taiyoukai's eyes…

He stood still, watching with indifference as the ashy remains of the once portly tree disappeared behind a screen of dust and smoke. He let out a low snort, now fixing his blank stare upon the violent firmament; clouds seemed to merge in crimson chunks as the seemingly endless downpour grew heavier and heavier. Several lightning bolts cut across the storming sky, closely followed by the deafening sound of crashing thunders. Such noise, however, was not loud, or deep enough, to rival the excruciating screams of the young maiden laying on his bed.

In spite of his inner misery, Sesshoumaru put on a mask of serenity and confidence and, with a flip of his long, star-painted hair, turned away from the window he was standing before and walked over to the woman, who was now clutching to the sheets with whatever little strength she had left. In a quiet motion, he took a seat by her side and placed a gentle hand on her sweating forehead, brushing a few locks of raven hair off her milky face. One more pained shout broke into the atmosphere and she fell on her back, breathing with difficulty.

Amber oculars narrowing in growing concern, the youkai guarded his lady, feeling his heart clench at her pain. Her chest arched at a fast pace as she gasped for air, striving to linger in the realm of the living, and several beads of cold sweat streamed down her temples. He spared her a rather gentle look and allowed his hand to slide down her shaky body, finding rest on top of the big lump on her abdomen. She strenuously fluttered her earth-brown eyes open and cast them upon her lover, offering him a weak smile.

The taiyoukai tried to return her affectionate gesture, but all he got as a result was a set of lips twisted in an awkward fashion; he knew how much she appreciated that ever so rare motion of his, and time had taught him to grant this whim of hers, but at that very moment, Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to smile, no matter how intense his efforts were. Still, in one last attempt to demonstrate his genuine affection, he gently, if gawkily, stroked her protuberant belly, as if to soothe the source of her pain.

Yet another flashing bolt crossed the turbulent skies as Sesshoumaru mentally cursed the doctors for their unforgivable delay. Yes, he had - and that was a very strong ego blow to take - to employ the aid of two village doctors, supposedly the best in the whole region, at his mate's request. He was aware that bearing the child of a taiyoukai was no easy task for a human, and as much as he despised the presence of humans other than the few selected ones he had long allowed to stay by his side, pride had no place in his heart when his beloved's precious life was at stake.

After all, that treasure of hers had already been toyed with way too much.

His acute hearing captured the sound of rushed steps making their way through the corridors of his castle. His narrow oculars followed the light noises all the way to the shoji, slight hints of relief and hope gracing those pools of deep color as they spotted an incoming girl in her mid-teens, wearing an ocean blue and white striped kimono, dark brown hair hanging loose down to her waist, with a few locks tied up sideways on a high ponytail.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She bowed briefly and went on, in a low tone. "The doctors have arrived… Should I send them in?"

"Yes, Rin. Please send them in." He momentarily eyed the lady on his futon before bringing his glance forward once more as the young girl allowed the doctors to hesitantly enter the poorly illuminated room. "You're late." Sesshoumaru warned the two men in a frighteningly low tone, smelling the fear that emanated from every little pore of their skin.

"We apologize, S-sesshoumaru-sama…" The shorter, seemingly older of the twosome started, several beads of sweat running down his shaky head. "The storm was too brutal and we couldn't…"

"I have no use for your feeble excuses, humans." The demon prince raised his tone in a couple of octaves and rose to his feet, eyeing the two men with a vicious glare. "You should waste no more time on words and begin tending to her immediately."

"We will, milord!" The taller one replied after a brief bow, as the other one dove inside his fabric bag searching for his medical equipment.

The silver-haired youkai nodded sharply and turned on his heels, ready to leave the room, when he felt something - better yet, someone - trying to stop him from departing. He cast his glance downwards and spotted a pair of mahogany eyes looking up at him, and he easily recognized fright in that gaze, even though that was not a woman to normally have such feeling. His beloved's pale hand was clutching tightly to his baggy pants, pleading with mute words that he would stay and support her in such difficult situation. His amber oculars, previously ferocious, turned soft and kind, as he crouched down beside her and planted a sweet kiss on her silken lips.

"Fear not." He took her delicate hand on his and gently rubbed its back with his thumb, whispering in a soothing tone. "I shall not allow any harm to fall upon you." She nodded weakly and fluttered her eyes closed, trying to get some rest, as he caressed her angelic features once more. One moment flashed by and he stood up, speaking to the human men in his threatening voice and mortal glare. "Should anything happen to her life…you will pay with yours."

Finding some comfort in having filled the air with the two men's fear, the taiyoukai brushed past his unwanted, however needed, guests and walked out the shoji, standing guard right outside the room, in case anything happened to the mother-to-be. The young girl also followed suit and left the place after sparing one last concerned look at the raven-haired woman, having decided to stay in the corridor and make some company to the demon prince while they waited for any news.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama…" She cupped both hands over her bumpy chest, in an attempt to becalm her own angst-ridden spirits. "Kikyou-sama will be alright."

**A.N: **Woot! Rubeh, the crazy writer is back! And this time she's taking on a challenge ficceh... Good God, and a challenge it is! x.x; Anyway, this will be my first time working on a lemon, so don't expect it to be all that great. Hopefully I'll be able to write a decent story, though. I know that was only a short prologue, but I really wish you have enjoyed it. -; Comments, reviews, flames... I'll be more than glad to read what you think of my fanfic so far!

Stay tuned for the next update! R&R, please! -


	2. Forever My Bellflower

**Disclaimer:** ...Do I really have to say this again...? -eyes the lawyers standing in the corner, threatening to press lawsuits against her- Okay, okay, I get it... I do not own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan and all that Japanese people. I do own the crappy plot for this ficceh, though...o.o;

**A.N**: Hah! 18 reviews!! I'm amazed...o.o; Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful feedback! You've made Ruby very happy! Hopefully, you won't be too disappointed after reading this update... Ah well. Enough with the talking and on with the fanfic, ne? Woot!

-----

Forever My Bellflower

_By Sweet Ruby Moon_

(_Italic text: _Happenings from the past; Normal text: Happenings from present time)

_Daytime. The spring sun shone high into the sky, so strong and scorching that one would not dare to walk barefoot on those grassy meadows, so imposing that even the great youkai of the Western Lands, proud as he was, was forced to bow before the burning star's power and withdraw, resting under the cozy shadow of a cherry tree. Truth be told, such details were of no importance to him at that moment, for he had much more interesting matters to concentrate on…such as the beautiful priestess he held close to him._

_Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to move downwards and find pleasure in the gorgeous sight they stumbled upon; Kikyou had cuddled up to him, her head resting against his puffy chest and the rest of her upper body finding support on his bent knee and inner thigh, as he comfortably lied back on the tree's bark. For the longest time, that had been his favorite resting position: sitting alone in a tree, back reclining on the trunk, left leg stretched out before him and right leg bent chest-high, so that he could place his single arm on his knee and relax. Things were slightly changed now, though…He now had his left limb back…and he was no longer alone…_

_He heard a soft sigh escape her silken lips as she dug her face into his creamy-colored pelt, her deep mahogany eyes now closed in what seemed to be a delightful slumber. He leaned over and nuzzled the crook of her neck for a second. No matter how hard he tried, the demon lord could not bring himself away from her, he could not fight that spell she had long cast upon him, a lovely enchantment that spurred such feelings in his heart. He no longer cared that she was a priestess, or human, for that matter… He did not even care that she had once been involved with his loathsome half-brother…_

_Inuyasha…_

_That name… Its simple mention was repulsive, enough to make the demon prince's ears nearly twitch. It was no secret that the two siblings never did nor would get along, but even Sesshoumaru had to admit that, had it not been for the hanyou, his beloved priestess would have never been a part of his life. Had it not been for his hated younger brother, Naraku would have never come to be and performed his evil deeds, obscure actions that, in one way or another, were all inter-connected. Had it not been for the existence of the hanyou fiend, the taiyoukai would have never joined forces with that human, let alone fallen in love with her._

_Funny how those events were still fresh in his memory… The temporary allegiance with the miko, and eventually the reunion with the Inu-tachi; friends and foes alike had then set their differences aside and become a team, having Naraku's demise as their sole purpose. Above all, he recalled the final contend with the ultimate enemy, and the very moment of his end: once Naraku had the Shikon no Tama complete in his hands, Kikyou cast the final blow, sacrificing her own existence in order to take the shape-shifter to the crimson depths. Unexpectedly, though, Sesshoumaru - and that had been a rather surprising action even to himself - got a hold of the sacred jewel before anyone else and, much to their disbelief, made a selfless wish._

_He wished for the miko to be returned to full life._

_Countless had been the times when Tenseiga pulsated, screaming to be brought upon its master's beloved. The silver-haired youkai, however, knew that his sword was of little use to Kikyou, for it only had the power to turn that inanimate clay body of hers into a living organism, but it could not restore her soul. If he really wanted that woman to have a normal life - and hopefully by his side - he would have to use the powers of the jewel, even if it meant giving his own soul away. And so he did._

_Fortunately, the miko had her life and soul restored without further charges, and the jewel was purified by the power of Sesshoumaru's good-willed wish. It was then decided that she, as the original guardian of the Tama, should keep it safe from that moment on, but she politely declined the offer and passed the responsibility on to Kagome. Upon hearing a few words Kikyou had spoken to her reincarnation - something about the jewel no longer being the only thing she was in charge of watching over - the demon prince's heart pounded._

_Did that mean the priestess had chosen him over his half brother?_

_A mere second had passed when the answer came to him; the elder miko left the little glass ball in Kagome's hands and made her way up to him, allowing her arms to wrap around his body in a warm and truly affectionate embrace. He, too, placed his single arm on her back and gently pressed her against his torso. On a rare occasion, he missed having his left limb. If only his idiotic half-brother had not made him handicap, he would be able to fully return that loving gesture, to better protect Kikyou and fend off any meddlers - Inuyasha included - who might try and take her away, and even though it never came to his knowledge, a small fragment of Sesshoumaru wished for the Jewel of Four Souls to grant him just that one more fancy of his._

_He never expected his secret prayers to be heard, though._

_One blinding flash emanated from the sacred purple gem, and an appalled silver-haired youkai found himself holding his human lover possessively close, right arm resting on her back as his newly grown left limb pulled her by her slender waist. Smiling to himself, he inhaled sharply and captured the sweet fragrance of his beloved's raven hair, quietly thanking the Gods for having allowed him to reach his Nirvana._

_"What are you thinking of?" Came the soul-soothing voice of Kikyou, as her earth-brown pools of intense color were fixed upon the demon lord, interrupting his thoughts. He silently lowered his head, sparing her an inquisitive look as she added. "I'll understand if you don't want to tell me, though."_

_Silence ruled for one second before he voiced a few words. "Musings, that is all they were." His arms wrapped around her slim body, as his chin rested lightly on top of her head. "Memories from our warring times against Naraku…"_

_"Naraku…" She let that name roll out of her tongue disgustingly. "Why would you taint such pleasant day with thoughts of him? Those times are buried in the past, and that's where they belong."_

_"I know, koishii…" He gently rubbed her back in an attempt to wash away the bitterness those words had implied, calling her by an endearment term for added effect. "Although, however hard as it might be to admit, I owe him a great deal." He paused to check on Kikyou's reaction, whose eyes were now wide-open in a mix of shock and confusion. "Had it not been for him, you and that half-breed would have been together, and I most likely would have never had the chance to meet you."_

_The miko craned her neck up and studied his features for a moment, sliding one warm hand up to stroke his face. She knew exactly what those words of his had meant… Although he never confessed openly, it was obvious that he had always felt like the neglected one of Inutaisho's two sons, the one left forsaken in a corner, living in the shadows of his younger brother - and the irony, he wasn't even a full youkai like Sesshoumaru. She was no leftover of Inuyasha's, though. She had chosen to be with him of her own free will, but no matter how many times she told him that, he would still feel insecure, or so it seemed._

_"Look…" She finally started, holding his face with both hands and staring directly into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha was meant to be a part of my life, and so were you. The difference between you two is that my time with you was meant to be much longer than my time with your brother, and my love for you much deeper than my affections for him ever were."_

_Letting out a discrete sigh, he nodded and allowed her lips to meet his for a brief second before holding her close to his chest once again, head resting comfortably atop hers. Kikyou's words always seemed to soothe his spirit somewhat, although deep inside, he knew there was something missing… Something that would assure him of her love and devotion, something that would make the priestess his for eternity…_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A dark brown-haired girl in an orange and yellow yukata came running towards the couple, arms stretched out sideways as if they were wings. "Kikyou-sama!!"_

_"Hello, Rin-chan." The miko sat upright and spared the young girl a gentle smile. "Have you had your meal yet?"_

_"Hai!" She nodded vigorously before squatting down beside the woman in miko garbs. "Will Kikyou-sama go pick flowers with Rin now? Kikyou-sama promised!"_

_"Yes, I did." She reached out to kindly ruffle Rin's hair, chuckling. "Alright then, little one. You go on ahead and I'll be right behind you."_

_"Hai!" One more nod and the ever so cheerful girl dashed away, flapping her arms as she did. As promised, the priestess pressed both hands against the grass for support and tried to rise to her feet, but something - better yet, someone - kept her from doing so. "Sesshoumaru…?" She shot a pair of questioning eyes at the youkai holding her so possessively close._

_Silence, as many times before, had been her reply. The lord of the Western domains had an unreadable expression on his face; his horizon golden oculars, naturally narrow, had been reduced to two thin slits as he stared blankly at the infinite. Parting with Kikyou, even if for a short while, never really pleased him, but this time his actions were almost unrecognizable before his own eyes. He could not or would not let her go, for he was…afraid…of doing so. But why…?_

_"Sesshoumaru…" The miko gasped for air, as the taiyoukai's strong embrace had begun to hurt her fragile human body._

_Upon becoming aware of his nearly atrocious deed, he loosened his grip around his koishii and after muttering a quick, rather inaudible apology, turned his head sideways, ashamed of his attitude. Yet, he could not manage to put that agitating feeling to rest. Why was it so particularly difficult for him to let go of her, why did he feel like his being would be filled with regret should his parting with the miko come to be…?_

_"What's the matter?" She turned to him and placed a gentle hand on his chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "You don't want me to go…?"_

_"No." His voice was so sharp that it could cut the air with the mere mention of that single word. "But you are going anyway, are you not?"_

_"It's only a stroll with Rin… Why would you not want me to go…?"_

_"Go, Kikyou." His tone was now much louder and rather imposing as he turned away once again, eyes shut tightly closed._

_Disappointed, the young woman cast her saddened eyes downwards and rose to her feet after a solemn nod, allowing her slow-paced steps to lead her away from the sakura tree. Sesshoumaru loved her, and she knew that, yet he managed to be so mean at times… Perhaps that was part of his youkai nature, perhaps the reason for his occasional unkindness was the vivid disgust he still held towards humankind… As hard as she tried to leave those thoughts behind, she could not help but wonder…_

_And little did she know that neither could the demon prince._

_Sitting under the shadows he lingered, questioning himself about his condemnable attitude. Of all people, he had never been one to believe in premonitions, let alone have them, yet he had allowed such groundless emotion to guide his actions - even worse, he had hurt the one woman he truly cared for, not only physically but also emotionally. Sparing himself a rather harsh mental scowl, Sesshoumaru stood up and put his inhuman ultra-speed to good use as he nearly teleported and reappeared right before the miko, whose eyes widened in surprise at his sudden sight._

_If Kikyou had been caught off guard by the taiyoukai's previous action, his next move most certainly swept her off her feet; in one swift motion, his hands wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her up against him with all his might, his hungry, even voracious lips going down on hers in a savage, passionate kiss. Slick muscle darting out of his mouth and clashing against her lips, he begged for entrance as the miko cast her hands around his neck and finally allowed him to further deepen that sign of affection, taking a second to adjust to the torrid rhythm their lip-lock had plunged into._

_Sharp ivories occasionally banging against her teeth, he explored every little inch of that space, taking his time to memorize its taste, and what it felt like to have engulfed in such a passionate display of his love for the human maiden. He wasn't sure as to why he had let his feral desires get the best of him, why his ever so strong self-control had lost the inner battle of his wills, but the fact was, he could not care less at the time. All he wanted was to keep her that close to him… eternally._

_Had it not been for the anxious plea of their lungs, which had long started burning from lack of oxygen, the two could have got lost in that moment. Of course they had shared many kisses before - and why not, some slightly daring caresses - but never had they leapt into such an intimate exchange, one demanding so much from the other. Kikyou gazed confusedly at the taiyoukai, her chest arching up and down as she tried to collect her much needed breath._

_He, however, was not quite finished just yet._

_Having taken no longer than one second to grant his lungs their desperate request, Sesshoumaru made his way up to Kikyou's ear, his lips never parting from her smooth skin, and started nibbling at the softest part of her lobes. Oblivious to the fast pace of the miko's heartbeats, he carried on with his ministrations, brushing the right sleeve of her haori aside and going all the way down to her neck and bare shoulder. Basking in the warmth that emanated from her pores, and the fresh smell of spring-time jasmines that was her natural scent, he longed for more and wished he could claim her as a whole… However, at least for the time being, those thoughts were out of commission._

_"You'd better go now." He inhaled sharply and unwillingly pulled away from her, fixing the assaulted miko's garbs. "Rin is waiting."_

_Still taken aback from that delightful surprise, a smiling Kikyou nodded briefly and turned on her heels, setting off towards the woods. Once again she found herself wondering about the motives that had led the silver-haired youkai into his previous actions, but as the miko came upon no reasonable explanation, she opted for leaving those thoughts behind and focusing on Rin's location._

_Sesshoumaru's persistent worries could not be as easily shrugged off, though._

_A gentle gust of wind blew and brushed past his cascading silver locks, carrying in its invisible arms the very peculiar scent of the one person he wished could simply disappear from his - better yet, from their lives. Nearly letting out a bitter chuckle at the realization his premonition had been right, he made his way back to the cozy shadow of the sakura tree, the only comfort his distressed soul had at the moment. Distressed, yes, for he knew that, even if unconsciously…_

_…the bellflower was going -his- way._

……………………………

Yet another shrill scream broke through, this time much louder and clearly more pained than its predecessors, dragging the father-to-be away from his memories. He heard one of the doctors shout for warm water and clean clothing, and Rin promptly dashed through the long corridors to obtain the requested items. He wanted to peer inside the room and check on Kikyou's condition, but he chose not to, for she might feel worse upon seeing his overwhelming concern - and truth be told, he could not muster enough strength to face her in such miserable state.

Minutes flew by and Rin soon returned, pushing the shoji aside and walking in the room, holding several layers of clothing and a bowl filled with the crystal-like liquid of life. The former priestess's screams finally seemed to cease, at least momentarily, and the restless lord of the Western Lands allowed himself to drift away from his disturbing reality, diving back into his musings.

Leaning his back against the cold wall, he remembered about the scenarios he was just having instants ago. It had been around eight years since that day, yet those memories were still fresh in his mind. It was just another day among the many thousand others they had shared throughout their life together, so why did his mind insist on having memories from back then at that particular moment? Perhaps there was something special about it, something that his sub-conscious was attempting to recall…but what?

Sesshoumaru winced as his ears caught on the piercing cry breaking out the room and sighed heavily, wondering how much longer until her suffering came to an end. He was aware that labor was naturally a difficult process, especially when it involved a human woman and her hanyou child, as he had learned from the previous experience with their first born - their son, Kotai - but this time it all seemed so much harder on her, and a lot more painful as well.

Crashing thunders echoed powerfully through the skies, causing even the stone-built walls of that fortress to rumble. Oblivious to those deep vibrations the taiyoukai remained, his mind focused solely and worriedly on his beloved. Kikyou was a very strong woman, indeed, but how much longer would she be able to endure the pain until she could have their baby in her arms? How much more suffering would this child force her to bear until it finally gave up the struggle and allowed itself to be brought to this world…?

One more thought occurred to him, and Sesshoumaru almost let a half bitter, half sarcastic laugh escape his lips, had it not been for his undying concern for his young lover and their unborn child. Yet, that stubborn idea still lingered and, as much as the taiyoukai wished to pay it no heed, it forced itself out into his whispered words.

"Bellflower…" He spared a sideway look at the room, his ears twitching at the sound of Kikyou's high-pitched cry. "Are all hanyous meant to cause you so much pain…?"

……………………………………

_Arms crossed. A loud snort. A turn of his head. A glance shot up at the sky. Sesshoumaru had been through that small ritual over and over for the past minutes, in an attempt of soothing his anxious spirit. He had wished to use nightfall as an excuse to go search for the two human females, but however harsh his glare at the sun might be, it would not intimidate the fiery star into hiding behind darkness._

_Mental slap. He should not feel that much worried about Kikyou's meeting with…him. He had deposited his trust on her, and he was quite certain of her feelings for him… He - and Sesshoumaru made sure to avoid using the accursed name - was not to be trusted, though. He might still feel attracted towards the miko and, even though he should have settled down with that girl by now, he might try doing something to Kikyou and take her away… He was known for his two-timing ways, after all._

_Jealousy. It didn't take long until realization hit and showed him the reasons for such inner agony. He, the great youkai of the Western Lands, had succumbed to yet another human feeling, the one emotion that had proved itself mostly effective when it came down to destroying relationships. That alone was enough reason for him to feel ashamed of himself; should it come to the hanyou fiend's knowledge, humiliation would be Sesshoumaru's destiny. Yes, he had to stop Kikyou from seeing his rival, but he could not allow his lover to know about his true motives… Maybe it could pass for a highly convenient matter of honor…_

_Another snort was allowed out, and the demon lord finally rose to his feet with a vicious shake of his head, his star-painted mane whipping his surroundings. He needed no excuses to defend what rightfully belonged to him or to kill that nuisance that insisted on threatening his relationship with his adored bellflower… And perhaps, once that smallish detail had been dealt with, Kikyou would definitely be his forever…_

_Sensing the air around him, Sesshoumaru picked on her enjoyable scent coming from East and allowed his feet to be guided towards that direction. His acute sense of smell, however, also caught his rival's stench, which only seemed to grow stronger with every other step the youkai took, as did Kikyou's. Disgusted by the mere thought that -he- was approaching the priestess - or worse, had already met up with her- the silver-haired quickened his pace, in hopes he could still prevent an unpleasant situation._

_He was too late, though._

_Standing only a few steps away from each other, were Kikyou and the one man he hoped to never stumble upon again, his loathsome half-brother, Inuyasha. The hanyou's golden oculars were fixed upon the priestess, his features clearly reflecting his surprise at that fateful meeting. Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench tightly at that sight but opted for remaining silent, concealing himself in the shadows of the forest._

_"Look, Kikyou-sama!" Rin pointed at the hanyou, smiling. "It's Inuyasha-sama!"_

_After letting go of Kikyou's hand, the cheerful young girl ran up to the half-youkai and tightly wrapped her arms around his left leg. He patted her head in an awkward fashion and searched for that familiar face in his memories, soon recognizing her as the youngest member of Sesshoumaru's group. "Hey there, Rin."_

_"Rin…" Kikyou moved forth and crouched down before the dark-haired girl, her tone as soft as a child's lullaby. "How about you go pick some flowers for Inuyasha and his friends and I'll soon catch up with you, alright?"_

_"Hai! Rin will pick lots of pretty flowers for Inuyasha-sama and all his friends, and also for Sesshoumaru-sama!! He will like that, ne?"_

_"I'm sure he will, little one. But stay where I can see you, okay?"_

_"Hai!" Rin dashed off and squatted down besides a couple of flowery bushes only a few meters away from the former lovers. "Can Rin stay here, Kikyou-sama?"_

_"Yes, Rin-chan." She replied with a gentle smile. "Just don't go any further without letting me know."_

_One last nod and Rin nearly dove into the bushes, looking for the prettiest gifts she could find. The raven-haired woman's smile grew wider for a second as she observed the innocent young girl plunging so cheerfully into her activities, but it soon disappeared upon hearing Inuyasha's piercing voice breaking through. "So, I guess you and Sesshoumaru are still…" He seemed to fish for an appropriated word, although every term he could think of still sounded wrong._

_"Indeed, we are." She turned around and seriously faced the hanyou, sparing him from the trouble of finishing his statement. "But what's the matter, Inuyasha? You seem so surprised."_

_"Heh, can't say I'm not… Sesshoumaru always made his hate towards humans very clear, and now he's hanging around with two of them?"_

_"People change, as do their opinions and feelings. Take yourself for example, in case you don't believe my words; first you wished to become a full-fledged youkai, then a normal human, then a full youkai again, and now you seem to have settled for being a hanyou, which proves your opinions to have changed through times. As for feelings…" The miko took a pause at that moment, mahogany eyes averting themselves from golden oculars. "…Well, I suppose there is no need for detailed explanation on that matter…"_

_Silence. None of the three individuals dared to utter a single word as that eerie quietness filled the air around them, making its way to their lungs and eventually to their hearts. On a rare occasion of their lives, the two inu brothers had agreed on something, even if unconsciously; Kikyou's last sentence had been an emotional blow to their very souls, though for different reasons. Those slightly bitter words had made Inuyasha's heart feel heavy with the burden of guilt for all the pain he had caused the sorrowful priestess in the past, and assaulted Sesshoumaru's mind with disturbing doubts._

_Could Kikyou sustain lingering feelings for his half-brother still…?_

_"Sesshoumaru and I are very different!" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke out as he folded his arms. "He's too proud and full of himself to just forget about his hate for humans so quickly!"_

_"You two are not as different as you might think. Actually, you two are very much alike…"_

_Had it not been for their deep care towards the miko, the half-siblings would most likely have leapt at her throat. Being compared to one another was a personal hit to their prides, a harsher insult than being compared to Naraku himself. Other than a couple of physical features, the taiyoukai and the hanyou believed to have nothing in common; it never occurred to them that Kikyou might actually be right about her previous set of words, let alone she was willing to prove her point true._

_"Be it gruffness or arrogance and cruelty, both of you wear masks to hide your kindness from others." She carried on with a triumphant smile starting to sprout on her lips. "Both of you seem to try very hard not to get attached to anyone, but once you do, you grow over-protective of them, and you often display those emotions in a rather possessive way. And of course, both of you have taken to loving human mikos…"_

_They frowned. Her arguments and comparisons were flawless and very true, too much for their own likings. Those similarities between the two brothers could not be denied, especially the last one; they had developed very strong feelings for two priestesses, and the irony of it all is that the objects of their affections were two different personas, yet on some level they were not. At that point, another resemblance between the rival siblings came up, although Kikyou never mentioned it out loud._

_They both hated it when they were wrong._

_"Love?" Inuyasha protested, his frown becoming even more obvious. "Feh, don't be silly, Kikyou! Sesshoumaru would never love a human, he would never love anyone but himself, for that matter!"_

_"You're wrong, Inuyasha." She replied softly with a shake of her head. "You don't know him the way I do."_

_"Likewise! You've known him for what, like one year or so? I've known that bastard for a lifetime! I've heard of and seen him killing hundreds of creatures, humans and youkais alike, just for the hell of it! Believe me, he's not the type of man you think he is!"_

_Scenarios of Toukijin cutting violently through his brother's throat played repeatedly in Sesshoumaru's mind as he clenched his fists tightly, his sharp claws pressed against his palms fiercely enough to draw blood. How dared he resort to such tainted deeds of his elder sibling's past in that pathetic attempt of stealing his bellflower? Maybe he should jump out of makeshift hideout and put an end to the misery Inuyasha had for a life, but he couldn't just yet; he had to see for himself whether Kikyou would fall for those tricks or not…_

_"I am fully aware of his… notorious reputation…" She, too, seemed to lack of an euphemism that would lessen her lover's malign deeds, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "But the fact is he's changed… It wasn't such a quick process as you claim, and I know he hated me at first…but that feeling is no longer."_

_"Is it really, Kikyou?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her in a questioning, almost defying fashion. "Are you sure he really does not care at all that you're a human?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure." She half lied. Of course there was a part of her that still feared that the real reason behind Sesshoumaru's occasional unkindness was her human origin and his hatred towards this race, yet those doubts should never break through, especially in Inuyasha's presence._

_"Then answer me just one more thing… If he really loves you as you say he does, why hasn't he committed to you yet?"_

_"Committed?" Her eyebrows furrowed as a confused expression assaulted her face. "I don't see what kind of commitment we could have… As a taiyoukai, he'll not abide by human customs such as…"_

_"Marriage? You're right, he won't, but that's not what I meant."_

_"Then…what did you?"_

_"I meant…" He sunk between his shoulders and averted his seemingly uncomfortable gaze. "…the ritual that youkai perform when they want to be committed…"_

_"What kind of ritual…?"_

_"Erm… Well…" He now fidgeted with his fingers, tapping their tips impatiently on the sleeves of his red haori. "Hasn't he told you anything about it yet??"_

_"No… Tell me, what ritual is that you're talking about, Inuyasha?"_

_"Heh… You'd better go ask him about it, 'cuz I'm not the right person to tell you that!" He shook his head violently, as if trying to get rid of those embarrassing thoughts. "I'll tell you one thing, though… If he hasn't told you anything at all about this rite…it's probably because he has no interest in it."_

_Kikyou's beautiful features suddenly turned sullen, and the silver-haired taiyoukai winced at that. Of course he had wished to perform said ritual with his koishii, but now, thanks to his dearest - and he nearly drowned in the wave of sarcasm that utterance brought about - brother, she most certainly doubted his intentions concerning their relationship. He had to tell her why he hadn't done so yet, though he seriously wondered if she would give him a chance to present his explanations…_

_"That's a lie…" Her head hung down, bangs of raven hair shadowing her expression. "He must've had his reasons for not…"_

_"Stop trying to fool yourself, Kikyou!!" Inuyasha grabbed both her arms forcefully and shook her body, in an attempt of drawing her out of what he thought to be a world of illusions she had built inside her mind. "It doesn't matter how much he says he loves you, but Sesshoumaru will never commit to you for the simple fact that you're a human!"_

_"No, you stop, Inuyasha!" She brought her face up once again to meet the hanyou's and, much to his - even her own - surprise, her earth brown oculars were misty with furious tears. "Why do you keep trying to hurt me? Is it so unbearable for you to see that I can actually be happy with someone else other than you?"_

_"K-Kikyou…" The hanyou recoiled, gradually letting go of her. He never did nor would mean for her to be hurt, yet he had caused those gorgeous pools of mahogany color to be filled with salty droplets, those very same he had seen and been the reason of in the past. "I don't want to see you hurt, and I never did…" He retook his speech, this time employing a much softer tone. "I really wish for your happiness, but I don't think Sesshoumaru can give you that…"_

_Sesshoumaru had had it for the day. He could not believe that despicable half-breed had the nerve to come all this way to hurt Kikyou - as if he hadn't done so enough already - and claim that she could never be happy with the demon prince. All he wished for at the moment was to grant his brother a long and painful death, however he chose not to do so, in respect for the miko and Rin. He would most certainly not appreciate tainting the innocent girl and his beloved's sights with such gory and brutal scenes…_

_"Being or not with your brother is a decision that is only mine to take." She spoke up in a rather harsh tone as tears begun to abandon her oculars and stream down her cheeks. "So I'd appreciate it if you could stay away from it."_

_Inuyasha parted his lips to protest, but gave it up upon seeing the miserable expression the priestess held on her pale face. Regardless of her efforts to seem severe and strong, those gorgeous earth-brown eyes could not lie - and they told him the miko could not endure any more pain. "Alright, then. Heh, ironic how I try to prevent Sesshoumaru from hurting you…and I end up doing so myself." He spared her a sad, apologetic smile before turning away._

_"Inuyasha-sama, wait!!" Rin shouted as her short legs took her to the hanyou as fast as they could. Upon picking on the child's words, he turned around to face her, as she offered him a small bouquet. "For Inuyasha-sama and his friends! Tell them Rin said hi!!"_

_"I will. Goodbye, Rin." He ruffled her hair awkwardly and turned on his heels, but paused in mid-step and faced Kikyou one last time. "All I don't want to happen is that he'll use and ditch you, then leave you hurt and heartbroken… because -that- would be unbearable for me to see."_

_Kikyou stood still and silent, watching as her once beloved hanyou gradually vanished among the shadows of the forest. Perhaps she had been a little too harsh on him, perhaps he had, indeed, only had her best interest at heart, but that gave him no right to accuse the taiyoukai of being so cruel… He never got to see his brother's hidden thoughtfulness and rough kindness like she did… She was certain he would never do such terrible thing to her…or would he?_

_"Kikyou-sama…" Rin tilted her head sideways, eyeing the priestess in a curious fashion. "…are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm alright, Rin-chan." She half-lied, forcing an assuring smile. "Come on, let's go pick some more flowers."_

_"Hai!" She nodded and dashed off, though her quickened steps soon came to a halt as she stumbled upon a somber, tall figure. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama!!"_

_Eyes widening in surprise, Kikyou felt her heart clench at the mere utterance of that name. She had not felt his presence during her conversation with Inuyasha, neither had she sensed his aura when he came out of his temporary hideout, soon after his younger sibling had taken his leave._

_"Rin." His sharp voice broke the momentary silence as he took a few steps forth. "Go back to Jaken and Ah-Un. Kikyou and I need to be alone for a moment."_

_Rin thought of protesting for a second, seeing as she was not finished with picking flowers yet, but chose otherwise. The tension between the silver-haired and the human woman was so dense that even she could reach out and touch it, if so she wished. Still concerned about Kikyou's condition, the young girl spared her a sympathetic glance and complied with Sesshoumaru's request, trailing the same path she had followed a while ago, disappearing behind the thick foliage._

_The demon lord moved forth, shortening the gap between the miko and himself to a mere couple of steps. She dared not - or at least had not the needed strength - to face him, for she knew how upset he got should she exchange words with his half-brother, even if it were a casual meeting. Truth be told, she did not wish for him to see all the doubts Inuyasha had brought about in her mind, doubts that could jeopardize the delicate sort of relationship they shared…_

_"What are you waiting for? Ask away." His tone was hard and imposing, nearly stern even. Kikyou lingered veiled in silence as she cast an inquisitive glance at the youkai from over her shoulders. "You wished to know about the ritual Inuyasha alluded to, and what it consists of, did you not?"_

_"Yes…" That was all she managed to reply with a nod, plunging into an awkward sort of silence once again._

_"Very well." He inhaled sharply, taking the time to elaborate his explanation. "The process he referred to is known as the mating ritual among youkai. It's how we choose a partner for life and officially commit to them."_

_"Mating…" Kikyou let the word roll out of her tongue in a whisper. So likely to be used with animals, that term almost hurt her human ears. She should expect no less from him, though, for he had the instincts of a beast locked inside him._

_It was Sesshoumaru's turn to fall silent and observe his lover. Her reaction came as no surprise to him; as far as he had heard from human customs, that act was considered sinful, and especially frowned upon and dishonorable if performed before some special sort of sacrament was consumed - probably this marriage thing she had previously mentioned. He was aware that, as a miko, the purest of women, that ritual might be highly offensive to his koishii, but that was the only kind of commitment that youkai such as himself knew to be effective and valid._

_"Why…" She started after a long moment of quietness. "…why have you never told me about such ritual before…?"_

_"Because I knew you would be appalled, much like you are right now. I was expecting to have you learn about it gradually, so that the impact would not be as hard on you."_

_"No…" Kikyou spoke in a nearly inaudible tone, as she at last turned to meet her beloved's face, her eyes once again on the verge of tears. "It's because I'm human, isn't it…?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." He swiftly averted his gaze, in a display of both, annoyance and shame on himself for having told her a half lie. "My sole wish was to spare you from what your lot would call dishonor."_

_"Dishonor…? Is it so wrong to be with someone I care for?"_

_"It isn't. However, you are a miko, I am a taiyoukai; we have been tainted with one another's love, so we are not well seen among your race."_

_"Are we well seen among yours?"  
_

_Sesshoumaru paused. He pondered about those words as unpleasant scenarios began to play in his mind; accusing stares, scornful chuckles…people pointing, people cursing… Regardless of what path they chose, be it human villages or demon territories, that was the daily routine they had gotten used to through times. Humans and youkai alike disapproved of their relationship, a known fact they both were aware of, so there was no point in denying it._

_"You know we are not." She carried on, as his silence was the answer she needed. "But the difference between us is that I don't mind it…while you do."_

_His slightly ashamed gaze remained cast downwards as Kikyou discovered his true reason for not having told her about the ritual before. He loved her dearly, yes, yet he could not become oblivious to the spiteful comments that even lower level youkai shot at him - the same sort of nasty remarks that had been thrown at his father when he took the human wench for his mate. If only Sesshoumaru had known he would be put through the same kind of tricky situation…_

_"You really would never commit to a human woman, would you…?" Her hurt-filled voice trembled, as she made an effort to suppress both, tears and sobs. "If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, you would've never…"_

_"Inuyasha!" Came his feral growl, as flaming amber oculars were shot at the miko. "You'd rather believe his words than have some trust in mine. That half-breed cannot bear to see me succeed where he failed!"_

_"This is not about this sibling rivalry of yours, Sesshoumaru." She spoke in a rather cold tone, one that she hadn't used on him for a long while; the present situation forced her to retake old habits, though._

_"It is." His icy voice clashed with his blazing glare, as he, too, had to resort to his old manners. "As well as the feelings he still sustains for you."_

_"What difference does it make if he still does?"_

_"A great deal." He took a brief, eerie pause, golden eyes narrowing to two thin slits. "Specially when you also do."_

_"How dare you accuse me of such thing…?"_

_"I only speak the truth. Otherwise how do you explain the fact that you haven't made your decision yet?"_

_"My decision…?"_

_"Once I told you about the ritual, I gave you the choice to accept or decline our commitment." He crossed his arms and tucked them inside the long, silken sleeves of his outfit, in a demanding fashion. "I haven't heard a reply, though, which means you are not certain of your will to be bound to me."_

_Turns had been shifted, and now Sesshoumaru revealed the bellflower's hidden motives. She knew her love to be true, yet doubts lingered in her mind; was the silver-haired taiyoukai the one man she wanted by her side everlastingly or was it someone else…? Was that hesitating sensation bumping erratically in her chest the call of buried feelings begging to emerge once more or simply a mix of anxiety and fear for abandoning her duties as a Shinto priestess and plunging into a new life as an ordinary woman…?_

_Doubts. Uncertainties. They assaulted both, the miko and the taiyoukai's minds, filling their beings with fear. Fear of forsaking the lifestyles they had grown used to, fear of the new obstacles they would have to face should they be mated… fear of the unknown. Together, they had overcome multiple barriers in the past, but would such emotions keep apart two creatures that thought of themselves as brave and courageous…?_

_"As I thought." His slightly soft voice broke through as he turned on his heels and let his slow-paced steps lead him away. "You are not prepared for such commitment."_

_"Maybe neither of us is."_

_He paused. Hesitatingly, Sesshoumaru spared her a glance from over his shoulders and, much to his dismay, noticed all the sorrow stamped on the miko's beautiful face. The melancholic way she had spoken to him, and the darkness spread through her mahogany oculars made his heart clench tightly. This time he would pay no heed to it, though; his pride had been deeply damaged, and as much as he wished to be with his bellflower, perhaps some time alone would be handy. He needed to think, needed to find an appropriated way to deal with that issue…by himself._

_And so he would do._

_A deceptively low sigh escaped his lips, and Sesshoumaru turned away from his beloved once more, forcing the images of her saddened features out of his mind. Hopefully their temporary animosities would have settled down upon his return, just enough so they could solve their love crisis…_

…………………………………

Blood. The demon lord's nose twitched upon picking on that nauseating scent. Having had his memories interrupted once more, his amber oculars popped promptly open and stumbled upon Rin; she had just left the over crowded chamber in a rush, with a couple of sheets wrapped up on her arms. Droplets of a crimson liquid dripped from them, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his flaring eyes considerably at the eerie trail they left behind.

That was Kikyou's blood.

If Sesshoumaru's thoughts could come true, the two doctor's would have been slaughtered by now, and the taiyoukai would have made sure to leave no remains as to completely erase any clues from their meaningless existences on this planet. They had been tending to the former priestess for a rather long while, however positive results were yet to be seen - obviously, the increasing smell of blood and Kikyou's pained cries could not be considered good signs.

He snorted loudly and stood before the shoji, arms crossed over his puffed chest as to demand news from the two men - and they should be satisfactory to Sesshoumaru's knowledge, for their own sake. Had his beloved's life not been in their human hands, they would have paid the price for daring not to keep him informed of Kikyou's state. He had to assure himself that she would be fine, and that soon she would have the chance to lull their child in her arms… Only then his own restless spirit would be put at ease.

The shoji was slowly pushed aside, revealing the figure of the elder of the two doctors; his own outfit was stained with that crimson fluid, and he held a somber expression upon his slightly wrinkled face. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to two thin slits at that; he knew the upcoming news would not be reason for enthusiasm.

"S-sesshoumaru-sama..." The man started, his whole form visibly shaking out of pure fear.

"Tell me at once, ningen." His voice was sharp, yet he still managed to keep it calm enough. "How serious is the situation?"

"…Very much so, milord… The child is in a difficult position and that has caused your lady to lose a great deal of blood already, so if we keep forcing…"

"Do not waste more of your time with medical explanations that are of no interest to me." Sesshoumaru's loud, imposing tone interrupted, as he had lost whatever patience he still had. "Go straight to what matters."

"Well…" He gulped loudly, whipping several beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "… we're trying our best to save both, mother and child… However, if we have to choose…"

"Choose?" His tone was threateningly low, his flaming eyes narrowing in a way even he never thought they could go as his hand reached out to grab Toukijin's hilt. "You dare asking me to choose between my mate's life and my child's?"

"P-please understand, milord…" The man took a step back as growing fear spread all over his face. "Your lady is in a lot of pain, and she has nearly no strength left… We can keep trying to save mother and child, but…we might lose both…"

Another raging glare was shot at the bloodstained doctor and he turned on his heels, facing the opposite way. He knew Kikyou to be an out-of-the-ordinary woman, and she had endured all sorts of suffering in the past, be it physical or emotional; an early death, resurrection, betrayal, love deception… And yet, the apparently excruciating pain of a troubled labor seemed to be enough to beat her down. Such fact was strange to his comprehension, but that was not the right time to dwell on such musings, for an arduous decision was yet to be made.

"I do not care what means you will have to employ, ningen…" His austere voice cut through the long-lasting silence and nearly needled the doctor's frightened soul. "No further harm shall be done to Kikyou or her life."

"Even if it means sacrificing the ch…"

"You heard my words, ningen." He raised his tone considerably and interrupted the man's speech, tightening his grip on his sword. Although Sesshoumaru was known for his indifference and icy nature, even he could not bare to hear the cruel sentence the doctor was about to pronounce. "Now be gone."

"Yes, milord…" He shakily did a brief bow and entered the room once more. The taiyoukai's acute sense of hearing still picked on a few rushed words the two men exchanged before another painful shout of Kikyou's demanded their total attention, and he quietly made his way back to his spot on the wall and leaned against it.

He sighed. Seeing the circumstances through cold eyes - as he would normally do with every other matter - he had made the right choice. He could still have many more children with Kikyou if so he wished, but she was unique. Yes, that had been, indeed, the most appropriated option, or so he kept telling himself as to soothe his restless soul. Just like his beloved had said before, he attempted to hide his emotions behind a mask of coldness and arrogance, and this time would not be different. However, for a master at the arts of concealing emotions such as himself, pretending not to care much for the life of his own child seemed awfully hard…

Enough. There was no point on keeping his already troubled mind busy with such disturbing thoughts. He should only be concerned about his bellflower and nothing else. On a very rare occasion, the demon lord was found praying to whatever heavenly entities he had respect for, pleading that Kikyou's life would be kept intact.

Kikyou's life… That precious treasure of hers had already been so tortured and mistreated in the past… Sesshoumaru had long made a vow to protect her fragile existence, no matter what the costs might be. He had sworn to be her ever so vigilant sentinel, to guard and take care of the former priestess at any rate… It had been a time-consuming and strenuous process, but he had long realized the impact that woman had made in his life, the things he had learned from her… and her importance to his heart.

Love. He genuinely loved her.

And for that single, divine feeling, she would always come first to him.

Above anything else.

……………………………………

_Amber eyes were fixed on a fully lit moon, standing gracefully on the night skies. They blankly observed its unusually red contours, and the slightly darker spots over its jagged surface. The heavenly body shone in incomparable beauty and made even the brightest stars bow before its natural superiority, gathering around it as to adore and worship their idol._

_Sesshoumaru snorted. For some reason, watching even such delightful display of splendor did not seem very interesting before his eyes. In fact, doing so by himself was a rather dull activity. He had grown used to having Kikyou by his side, to hold her in his arms as she kept him warm under her gentle touch. To his great dismay, she was nowhere to be seen, though._

_It had been several hours since their earlier parting, and a rather long while since the taiyoukai had returned from what he had hoped to be a long, mind-clarifying stroll. His plan was to go away and spend some time alone with his musings, clear his thoughts and figure a way to deal with the disturbing issue that had been the reason for his constant frowns and grunts, then finally make peace with his beloved upon his arrival. Things had trailed the wrong path, though; he remained clueless as to how to deal with their crisis, and the miko had not made her way back to their camping spot yet._

_He crossed his arms over his chest, tucking them inside the silken sleeves of his garbs. His façade lingered distant, cold even, though he was inwardly screaming for so needed answers. Where was Kikyou? Why hadn't she returned? Had something happened to her? Had she abandoned him for good, or worse, gone to Inuyasha for comfort…? No, that could not be… He knew humans to be treacherous creatures, yes, but not her… His bellflower would never betray him that way… or would she?_

_Enough._

_Yet another loud grunt was heard, and the youkai with star-painted hair propelled himself up off the grass. Sesshoumaru could no longer endure those undying queries, and that restless feeling that made even his stone heart bump erratically. He had to find her. He needed her. He missed her. He hated how those emotions could be stronger than his will and self-control, but perhaps, instead of being driven by his usual pride and meticulous nature, he should allow his love to guide his steps. It was a once in a lifetime deed, and it suddenly did not seem such a bad idea after all._

_After making sure the rest of his party had plunged into deep slumber, the taiyoukai hastily set off to the very spot where he had last met with his koishii, in hopes he could follow the trail of her scent from there. Fortunately, his keen sense of smell was able to detect the faint hints still attached to that place, all of them pointing at the same direction: North. A victorious smirk sprouted on Sesshoumaru's lips and he carried on, quickening his pace as her delightful scent grew stronger._

_His heart bumped hard as the distance between he and his bellflower was quickly shortened, so much that it even scared the taiyoukai himself. It was then that realization hit him; he had yet to figure a solution to their crisis. Having been so eager to find her, Sesshoumaru had unconsciously erased that issue from his mind, even if momentarily. That should not be a reason for concern, though. Hopefully, he would know how to act upon seeing her…_

_And he soon did._

_He inhaled sharply, his search having come to a halt. No more than a few meters away, he spotted Kikyou; she bathed quietly on the placid waters of newly-found hot-springs, - a treasure around those lands - miko garments abandoned on the water's edge. Her cascading raven locks flowed gracefully on the surface, clashing with the delicate minutiae of her milky skin. The reddish moonlight highlighted her unadorned beauty, seemingly glowing in an unusual shade to please that stunning goddess, perhaps a gift of sorts, coming from her fellow heavenly acquaintances._

_Immersed in silence he lingered, in order not to disturb the bellflower as she further engaged on her sacred antics. He observed in awe her every movement, basking in the wave of contentment that divine sight had rendered him. Her pale hands running down her shoulders, and her silk-like hair brushing against her slender waist… Kikyou was indeed the embodiment of perfection. Perfect as a goddess should be. The celestial entities had presented him with a jewel of inestimable value, one of their beloved daughters, and given him the chance to either accept the gift or let insignificant emotions such as pride and arrogance rule his life. The lingering question was: would he be fool enough to decline such precious offer?_

_Earth-brown oculars met golden for a moment._

_His presence had at last come to her attention. In a charmingly swift motion, Kikyou moved her head towards the taiyoukai, her face, the reflection of serenity itself. She had, too, attempted to think of a reasonable way to set things right between the two of them, though the results had been anything, but positive. Yet, the very image of Sesshoumaru seemed to appease her troubled soul. Yes, there was still hope for them; he had come for her, after all…_

_With his smoldering golden oculars fixed on that earthily goddess, the great youkai of the Western lands moved forth, not a single word leaving his throat. He had been hypnotized by her gorgeous ways, lost in the delightful spell she had long cast upon him. His mind no longer had power over his actions, for he could feel the holy energy that emanated from her pools of mahogany color driving his steps, an invisible force leading him through the path the heavenly lords had settled for him._

_He finally reached the edge of the lake and his feet felt slightly cold upon touching its surface. Instinctively, he removed the creamy-colored pelt he always carried around his right shoulder and dropped it aside - it would later on come in handy, should his bellflower need to keep herself warm upon leaving the water's icy embrace - and carried on, shortening the distance between them with every eager step he took. Water reaching up to his knees, then thigh and hips, the taiyoukai didn't really care if his fine garments would get soaked, ruined even; Kikyou was worth of any sacrifice. Any._

_A few more steps were taken, and he stood face to face with his beloved. He inhaled sharply, admiring with fervent amber oculars every little inch of the muse's perfection; her angelic features, her charmingly intense chocolate pools and her moonlit skin… It all appealed deeply to him, inebriated his senses and filled his being with burning passion, until he surrendered to his desires at last; casting his arms around the miko, he held her nude body possessively close to him, fixing his golden eyes on hers for a brief second - just long enough to capture her surprised gaze - before his lips met hers, hungrily closing the remaining gap between them._

_Kikyou gradually fluttered her eyes closed, and what started as a shy kiss soon became a passionate display of affection, even more intense than the one they had previously shared on that same day. Lips desperately pressed against one another, teeth clashing, flaming serpents dancing around each other… A wonderfully demanding routine for both lovers, one yearning to belong entirely to the other as they further plunged into that mutual soul exchange._

_Sesshoumaru wrapped his right arm around his koishii's back, hooked his left limb under her legs and carried the maiden, his lips having not parted from hers for even a second as he made his short way back to land. Careful enough not to drop his precious cargo, he kneeled down and placed her on his beige fur, leaning forth as to gently compel her to lie down. The youkai then followed suit and closed whatever gap remained between their inwardly smoldering bodies as his sharp talons lightly scraped her slender waist in all his eagerness to have her as close to him as humanly possible._

_"Kikyou…"He unwillingly pulled away from her and whispered in a ragged tone, averting his unusually hesitant golden eyes. "Of this are you sure? Is it indeed your wish to be further tainted with the love of a youkai…?"_

_"No…" His oculars widened greatly at that reply; she, however, remained serene, and soon made sure to becalm his apparently horror-struck spirit. With a kind smile on her face, Kikyou reached out to lovingly stroke his cheek with the back of her hand, hoping to grant him all the self-assurance he so seemed to call for. "Your love could never taint me, though."_

_No more words were needed._

_With a brief nod, Sesshoumaru assaulted Kikyou's lips, his strong arms pulling their bodies as close as possible. He heard her soft moan as the spikes on his armor were pressed against her chest, threatening to tear her flesh apart, and briefly pulled away from his lover. As soon as that unwanted piece of his attire had been violently removed and tossed aside - he certainly would not like to waste much time on such matter - he resumed their lip-lock, smirking to himself when he felt her eager hands reaching to his haori and trying to get it open._

_Kikyou allowed her fingertips to run through the taiyoukai's well-built torso, the silken piece now laying on the lush grass a few steps away from them. He basked in the warmth emanating from the attrition between their skin and his feral instincts grew more intense under her touch. Finally breaking that intimate, flaming exchange of affection, Sesshoumaru traced her chin line up to her ear, alternating between soft kisses and hungry nibbles. Kikyou suppressed a chuckle when she felt his slick muscle caressing her lobes, though that ticklish sensation soon vanished as his mouth followed a new path._

_Neck, shoulders… His excited lips explored every little inch of those areas, until finally finding rest on her voluptuous chest. He took her left breast in his clawed hand and let his thumb stroke her pink-shaded nipples, just instants before his mouth closed around that tempting region. She moaned out of sheer pleasure as his sharp ivories grazed on her skin and caused her torso to arch, being further forced into his mouth - an assuring sign she was enjoying his nurturing. The youkai moved on to her neglected breast, his talons now running through the wet area near her bumpy heart. She inhaled sharply as his tongue danced around her hardened nipple, biting her bottom lip as to hold back another delighted whimper._

_Amber oculars were cast upwards, locking on the miko's expression. His mouth never parted from her skin as Sesshoumaru studied her features for a second, gladly observing her state of utter reverie and wondering what kind of pleasingly lustful sensations his next set of moves would spur in her ablaze body. And it was time to find out._

_Protuberant fangs brushed against hardened nipples once more and set off to a welcomingly warm abdomen, his claws massaging her breasts with circular movements. His voracious tongue explored her contours and his stubborn ivories insisted on scratching her pale skin as he did so, long fingers gradually tracing a sinuous path down to her hips and eventually the inner side of her thighs. Finding no resistance from his lover, he gradually parted them as his trail of kisses went further down on her, his keen nose beginning to pick on a very particular smell; the smell of her excitement._

_Kikyou's earth-brown oculars widened when she felt his slick muscle touching her skin and a breathless moan escaped her lips. She gasped for what did not seem to be enough air, her chest arching heavily up and down as he carried on with his malicious game. He played inside of her, moving frantically until making contact with her most sensitive part. As in a reflex, she lifted her hips slightly, an action that begged for him to continue. He complied with her mute plea and let his tongue caress her womanhood in its own torrid rhythm, pulling away after a moment or so, teasingly. His acute sense of hearing picked on the sound of her desperate sigh as her behind met the ground once more. The taiyoukai was aware of her needs, but it was not time yet. He wanted to taunt the bellflower just a little more, see her desires grow even more intense and completely give in to his power over her; only then the demon lord would grant his mate what her body called for._

_A triumphant smirk sprouted on his face and his lips trailed their way upwards. Abdomen, chest, shoulders, neck… His sharp ivories tugged at her earlobes, warm breath temptingly brushing against her skin. He sensed her hands reaching out to him, but his swiftly grabbed her wrists and pushed them firmly against the cold grass, pinning the rest of her body under his weight, imposingly, nearly forcefully. Kikyou's confused eyes met his wicked gaze for a second, just before his hungry mouth came crashing upon hers, in a somewhat violent, yet reassuring kiss. Amber oculars fluttered open and locked on the bellflower's gorgeous features, eager lips making their delicious way down to her chin and neck. His claws gradually let go of her wrists and reached for her breasts, pressing them together as to let his mouth engulf both in a stifling kiss._

_A cry of sheer ecstasy escaped her lips as Sesshoumaru suckled on her nipples. Slender fingers intertwined with silvery locks, Kikyou pulled the taiyoukai closer to her, a passionate act that nearly rivaled his in possessiveness. She found herself gasping for air once more and his name was heard in a muffled whisper. He smirked. So his beloved had at last surrendered to what could only be considered the first round of their heated battle of wills. Excellent, he thought. Now that he had had it -his- way, it was time to move on._

_Yet another nibble was spared at her smooth mounts and his hands ran down to her thighs, parted them open and made enough room for his voracious mouth as it assaulted Kikyou's lower lips. She moaned upon feeling him lick her womanhood in all his hunger and lifted her hips once again, wrapping her legs tightly around the youkai as to assure he would not dare performing yet another one of his teasing tricks. Each time deeper and more intense his sinuous movements grew, as did the burning sensation that had long sprouted on Kikyou's womb, a greatly pleasing feeling she had never experienced before. It slowly spread all over her body, intensifying with every passing second, with every delightful move he made, every inch of skin he touched, until it came; an overwhelming explosion of pure pleasure, closely followed by a relaxing wave that washed over her entire being._

_His head rested atop her belly as she collapsed, her chest soundly arching up and down as to retrieve her lost breath. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards and he licked his moist lips, narrow eyes focused solely on his beloved. Not only was her scent a delight for his senses, but also her bittersweet taste utterly arousing. As her legs loosened their grip around his back, Sesshoumaru advanced upon his mate, nuzzled the crook of her neck and closed the remaining gap between their lips, forcefully pulling their bodies closer, if possible. His manly rigidity rubbed against her thighs, as he attempted to further spread them open. Moved by an impulse, Kikyou pulled away from their kiss and rolled him over, imposing her own body atop the taiyoukai's._

_Amber eyes glanced confusedly at her face, paying particular attention to the seemingly mischievous smile that had graced her features. Her lips met his neck and strolled down to his chest, her nails lightly scratching that area. Her ebony hair brushing against his skin, Kikyou took her time to memorize the way he tasted and the natural chemistry between the warmth every little pore of their bodies emanated as her teeth pinched the most sensitive parts of his torso. Sesshoumaru suppressed a surprised chuckle. The pure and innocent shrine maiden he once knew had transformed into a dangerously appealing woman. He should have foreseen she would not allow him to dominate her as a whole, to submit her to his own will solely; she would use her own methods to get what she wanted. A true battle for power and control over the other… That was what their relationship had been like since the very beginning, after all._

_An ever so discrete groan escaped Sesshoumaru's pressed lips when he felt her slick muscle running down to his abdomen and tracing its path back to his brawny chest. Her nails were not nearly as sharp as her beloved's, yet deep enough to leave a trail of reddish markings all over his sides, her teeth digging into his nipples. He inhaled harshly as her thigh was pressed against his heated manhood, then once again when he felt her warm, naked abdomen rubbing on it. She slid her hands down to his pants and cupped the sensitive area between his thighs, her fingers performing a gentle, yet malicious dance around his member._

_The lord of the Western lands nearly allowed his being to fully surrender to that wonderful sensation, yet realization finally came to him and he understood the reasons behind Kikyou's actions; she was taunting him, the exact same way he had previously done to her. Tricky woman… If only she knew there was no need for such evilly delightful deeds, for she alone was a natural tease for the taiyoukai. But no matter; Sesshoumaru had already let her toy with him long enough. In one swift, rather violent motion, her pulled her to him and rolled over, once again pinning his bellflower under his weight. In one swift motion, the yellow ribbon around his waist was undone and his baggy pants tossed away. Having released his manhood from its prison, his claws ran desperately fast to her legs and forced them open._

_Kikyou let out a muffled cry upon feeling the demon lord invade her, shutting her eyes closed as to turn the pain more easily endurable. With great effort, he forced his wild desire under control and kissed away a single tear streaming down her cheeks, then his lips closed around hers with all the gentleness he managed to muster. Her eyelids fluttered open and she broke their lip-lock, giving a brief nod; a sign for him to continue. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and his hands strayed for her back, pulling her form closer to him as he resumed his performance. His keen ears picked on the ragged sound coming from his beloved's throat - she breathed with some difficulty, for his weight cut her air supply around half - and he propped his chest up as to focus most of his mass on his lower part, keeping his face close enough to Kikyou's._

_Silvery tresses now interweaving with raven, the great youkai of the West let her delighted moans inebriate his senses and drive his actions, and what started as slow, gentle moves had gradually evolved to fast, rather vicious thrusts. Pale hands reached to his back and dug their nails deep into his flesh, drawing blood. Sesshoumaru became oblivious to the pain, though, not only due to its insignificance, but also because he had long plunged into the wonderful feeling of stupor his present antics had rendered him. Spurred by his mate's increasingly loud and pleased groans, occasionally screaming his name, he quickened his pace, forcing their bodies to dance together in a torrid rhythm, one demanding each time more from the other and further deepening the frantic race to their climax._

_Their heated bodies banged together once again and a shrill cry escaped Kikyou's lips, her breath held back. Earth-brown eyes went wide for a second and slowly fluttered closed, her trembling form seeming to relax in Sesshoumaru's arms as her warm essence moistened his member. Taking full advantage of her momentary state of trance, the demon lord advanced on the bellflower, finding the exact spot where her neck and shoulders met. His sharp ivories scraped on her skin for a moment before digging into her flesh. Kikyou endured the pain silently, sighing softly as he removed his fangs from her and licked away a few droplets of blood streaming down her shoulders, hastily charging against her once more. His pace increased quickly, and his rhythm grew more intense with every little pleased sound she emitted. He dove deeper into her, her smooth fingers and his star-painted locks intertwining firmly as her warm breath brushed against his ear, teasing him, provoking his senses._

_One final move was performed and a feral growl broke through as his seed was released into Kikyou's body. The taiyoukai inhaled soundly as to collect his breath and collapsed atop his mate, his grip around her not loosening at the slightest for even a second. Pale arms cast around him, the former priestess placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, stroking his silvery hair as to lull her beloved into a peaceful, much needed sleep. Little did she know he required no rest._

_It took no longer than a couple of minutes for the demon lord to recover his strength, resuming his passionate ministrations - stamina was, indeed, one of his unbeatable traits. His claws were found upon Kikyou's chest, tracing sinuous contours on her milky skin as did his hungry lips on her shoulders. Her embrace became tighter, possessive even, as his mouth carried on with its sensuous routine. It made its way up to her neck and chin and finally came crashing down on hers, plunging into a soul-catching kiss._

_It was merely one more among the many others yet to come throughout what would eventually become a lengthy, nearly endless night._

_Yet, even the longest hours of darkness did not seem to be enough time for the two lovers to fully display their affections for each other. Both spared mental curses at the sun for daring to cast away the ever so secretive, welcoming shadows, just minutes before falling victims to their own exhaustion and surrendering to the cozy, luring arms of a deep sleep._

_Sharp talons followed random paths on Kikyou's milky face. They studied her serene features and absorbed her warmth, the only one he wished to have by his side for eternity. His fingers slid down to the very spot where her neck and shoulder met and examined the two small punctures on her skin. They were barely visible by now, and blood no longer dripped from them, although they would probably be still sore when his bellflower woke up._

_Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. He had been afraid his fangs had dug deeper into her flesh and possibly rendered her unnecessary damage; fortunately, that hadn't been the case. The two biting markings he had left on her as an indication his mate had been claimed had achieved perfection: they were small as to not hurt her much, yet deep enough to show the former miko belonged to him. He spared her neck a tender kiss and his happiness suddenly emerged into his face, taking the form of a genuine smile._

_A delighted sigh caused Kikyou's throat to rumble as she felt a warm caress stroking her face. Even in her state of half awareness, she could recognize that unique touch. Earth-brown eyes gradually fluttered open and met amber, finding nothing but serenity reflected on those spheres of intense color. The corners of her lips curved upwards in the same kind fashion as the demon lord's as he tightened his embrace around her._

_She pulled herself closer to him and let her head rest atop his chest, keeping her gaze focused solely on his face. She wanted to admire that rare expression of Sesshoumaru's, to memorize every little detail of that moment… He did not, and probably would never know, but that single smile was everything Kikyou needed from him. It was his smile that soothed her spirit whenever it was troubled, that filled her heart with incomparable joy and made her feel alive. It didn't matter how hard or painful were the things she had to go through; anything was worth, as long as his smile was there._

_Sesshoumaru hooked his index finger under her chin and brought her face closer to his. Golden eyes sought mahogany and got lost in their heavenly beauty. He searched in the confines of his mind for the right way to express the whirlwind of delightful emotions he experienced, but in all truths, that was not necessary. In their poverty of words, they had already shared their deepest feelings, for their silence had and would always speak louder to their hearts._

_Shy smiles widened._

_Eager sets of lips met._

_Blazing souls, once lonely, found their mate._

_-------_

**A.N**: Heee...o.o; -looks up at the lemony scene- You can so totally tell that was my first time writing something like that....; Ah well. It was a real challenge, after all...o.o; I seriously hope it hasn't turned out to be vulgar or anything....;

Well, that aside, I think it's my duty to explain something here: how Sesshoumaru and Kikyou got together in the first place. I've seen quite a few fanfics out there that portray an allegiance between them, eventually leading to a possible romance between them - my other fic, Unraveling Melody, is an example of that - so I guess you can say that's where I based this story on. I haven't really made that clear throughout Forever My Bellflower, though, so it's all up to your imagination, guys!

Anyway. I hope you've all had a nice time reading the second part of my fanfic and that you'll stay tuned for the grand finale! Perhaps some of you should bring along a tissue or two next time, for my beta-readers have shed a few tears after reading the epilogue... Comments are always welcome, so if you have anything to say about this story, don't hesitate before clicking on that little button down there and leave a review, okies?

Thank you all again for the great feedback, and please keep it coming! See you on my next update!

**R&R!**

Ruby


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I -DO NOT- own the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan and a whole bunch of Japanese people, so please don't sue me. Boy, I swear this is the last time I say that on this story!

**Random Reader**: Of course, this is the last chapter of the story, after all....-.-;

**Ruby:** Well... That means I'll remain true to my oath, then....;

Forever My Bellflower

_By Sweet Ruby Moon_

_Epilogue_

Rushed steps. Muffled whispers. Smell of blood. Sesshoumaru shifted positions many times, in futile attempts of becoming oblivious to the frenzy that had befallen his abode. He folded his arms and neared the doomed chamber, wondering when that torment would finally come to an end.

Minutes of agony flew by, and silence ruled. The raging storm had seemingly subsided, as did Kikyou's cry. Sesshoumaru's senses became alert: something had gone terribly wrong. That sudden, eerie quietness could only be considered as bad omen. If not, how come no one had had the decency to come out and give him the good news?

A lithe hand reached out for the shoji and pushed it aside, revealing the figure of Rin. Her gaze was focused on the ground and her head hung low, letting her features hide underneath her bangs. "S-sesshoumaru-sama..." She lifted her glance to meet the demon lord's as she noticed his shadow on the floor. The young teenager fished for proper words, but her face dismissed the need for any; all the grief stamped on her expression could deliver the sad message she was the bearer of.

Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod and walked in the room, though his steps came to a halt when he felt that burdened atmosphere falling upon him. Blood left its vile stain on the sheets and wooden floor, and filled his nostrils with its sickening scent. His amber oculars narrowed in concern and ran into Kikyou; she was at the far end of the chamber, half-laying on her futon. Her head was held low and her raven bangs shadowed her exhausted features.

His heart lost the will to beat for a second.

Taking a few steps forth as to get a better glimpse of his beloved, the taiyoukai realized she was not alone; her arms held a tiny, lifeless cargo, wrapped in several layers of sheets that were stained with that nauseating crimson fluid. Their child had been sacrificed in order to spare Kikyou's life. It had been his decision, and his mind was aware of that. His heart, however, clenched with sorrow.

"We apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama…" The elder of the human doctors spoke in a low tone, bowing in a respectful fashion. "We tried our best to…"

"You are done here, ningen." Came Sesshoumaru's ice-cold voice. His façade was kept emotionless, though he was inwardly crying. "Be gone… otherwise my talons will bid you farewell."

"Yes, milord…" The man restrained from further talking and left the place, sparing one last apologetic glance at the former priestess.

Sesshoumaru's attention was turned to Kikyou once again. He could sense it... the sad smell of her tears. The taiyoukai watched with a numb gaze as she lulled the inert baby in her arms, salty droplets now flowing freely from her eyes. He could only begin to imagine how hard that blow had been to her, for even his own grief, sharp as it might be, could not compare to the pain of a mother who loses her child. Hopefully, he could make that dreadful feeling fade away.

His claws reached for his waist and fingered the hilt of Tenseiga. In past eras, he would have little, if any, regard for that sword, though time, as well as a certain miko, taught him otherwise. In Kikyou's own words, 'any fool can take lives away, but it takes the gifted to restore them.' Inutaisho's legacy gained new meaning and importance since then, and Sesshoumaru finally understood how far the will to protect could take him.

Sesshoumaru let out a deceptively low sigh. Tenseiga most certainly had the power to force life back into his beloved ones, but it could not erase from their minds the unpleasant memories of the time they spent in the world of the dead. Rin, Kikyou, and even that useless toad creature he had for a servant… He knew they all tried to keep those recollections locked away in a safe place, but he also knew those vile scenarios could return to haunt them anytime. He did not wish for his child to bear that sort of memories at such a young age, but it could not be helped.

The healing fang was slowly drawn out, exposing its shining blade. He paused before the tip of Tenseiga could come out of its sheath, though. His acute sense of hearing picked on a familiar sound, weak at first, but steadily increasing. A baby's cry… It could not be… He hadn't used his sword yet… He was positive that he had heard a baby's cry, though, and his ears had never deceived him before…

"She's alive?!?" Rin's chocolate eyes went wide and she cupped both hands over her mouth, in a display of sheer surprise. She dashed towards the former miko and knelt by her side.

Sesshoumaru held his breath for an instant. _She?_ He had a daughter… and she was alive? His eyes sought Kikyou and, much to his shock, she was smiling widely at the baby in her arms, whispering soothing words with her melodic voice. The newly born hanyou girl moved clumsily in her mother's lap, crying as loud as no other had done before, yet it did not seem to bother Kikyou in the slightest; happiness was the only emotion distinguishable on her face.

Releasing his grip on Tenseiga and letting it slide back into its sheath, the taiyoukai moved closer to the trio of females. Amber oculars were fixed upon the baby, examining her every detail; her complexion was burning pink, and her ears were pointy, much like his own. Very little hair could be found on her skull, though anyone could see the silvery shades of those strings, trying to hide the mark of the crescent moon underneath their softness.

"She's so pretty, Kikyou-sama…" Rin held both hands to her heart, smiling in amazement. "I'll tell Kotai-kun he has a little sister!!" She rose to her feet in a jump, bowed briefly and nearly frolicked her way out of the room.

Kikyou nodded in consent and turned her attention back to her daughter, letting her index finger run softly on the child's puffy cheeks. The taiyoukai knelt by her side and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, whipping a few droplets off her beautiful face with the back of his hand. She smiled at him. "Kotai-kun will be asking for a name when he comes to see her…"

"I'm sure you'll find a proper name for our daughter, koishii." Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around her waist, attempting to fit her in a more comfortable position. He had named their first-born, so letting her do the same for their new child would be just fair.

"Well…" She pulled herself closer, resting her head on his chest. "I had one in mind… How about…Aya?"

"Aya…" He let the name slowly roll out of his tongue, examining the way it sounded. "It entails power and respect... It's a beautiful name for a child, also."

"I'm assuming you like it, then?"

"You know me well, koishii."

"Aya-chan…" She lovingly poked the baby's nose and smiled, holding her closer to the taiyoukai. "Meet your otou-san…Come on, say hi to him…" She took Aya's petite hand in hers and performed gentle movements with it, making her wave at her father. He just stayed there motionless, having no clue as to how to respond. "Don't worry, he'll reply eventually."

"You've been through enough for today, Kikyou." He gently stroked her raven locks, resting his head atop hers. "You must rest now."

"But I feel fine…"

"You just gave birth to our child, and your blood is all over the room. I strongly believe you are in no condition to argue with that."

"Alright…" A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sunk between her shoulders. Truth be told, her strength had diminished considerably, and the mere act of talking required some effort. "Will you take Aya-chan?"

In one rare occasion of his life, Sesshoumaru was unsure of his own skills and hesitated. Parenting was not one of his best traits, especially when it came to babies. The newly born seemed to need special attention, the sort he did not think he would be able to give. In spite of his faltering, the taiyoukai held his arms out and took the baby girl from her mother, carrying her with clumsy awkwardness. "Now get some sleep, koishii. I'll take care of our daughter meanwhile."

"Thank you." Kikyou let her lips meet his for a second and gladly complied, fluttering her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru observed in mute admiration as his mate plunged into much-needed slumber and turned his attention to the child in his lap. Apparently, the former miko never lost her talent with children, for Aya's deafening cry had subsided and the only sounds he could hear from her were incomprehensible baby-babbles.

Tension at long last abandoned the demon prince's spirit, and his softened gaze was focused on his daughter. Even he had to admit, she looked awfully cute with her arms over her squinty oculars. It would take a while until she got used to the light and unveiled the mystery her eye color had become, although he had the gut feeling they would be golden like his. Personality-wise at least, she had already inherited much from her mother: the strong will to live. Hopefully, she would grow up to be as sweet and caring as his bellflower.

Her small body shivered. It was natural for her to feel cold after spending so much time in the warmth of Kikyou's womb. Hesitating yet again, the taiyoukai added an extra layer to the already large amount of sheets wrapped around the child, careful enough not to drop her as he did so. Tiny hands suddenly reached out and grasped a much bigger finger, clutching to it with all their little might. Sesshoumaru's glance grew tender and a wide smile naturally came to his lips. As senseless as that might sound, Aya's strong grip on his finger somehow made him truly feel like a father.

Vigilant earth-brown oculars were secretively open, finding enormous delight upon seeing the indifferent inuyoukai so merrily playing with his child, moving his finger to both sides with graceful gentleness as Aya tried to keep her grasp on him. All the pain and long hours of suffering had finally paid off; his smile was there, beautiful as ever. She sighed in blissful reverie and let her eyelids flutter down, falling asleep nearly instantaneously. Only now she could rest.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and made his way to the window, his baby still held firmly in his arms. The once furious storm had given place to a gentle downpour, melodious breezes carrying the scent of night flowers. Nature seemed to have given up its rampant battle and created a new, soothing atmosphere, made especially to greet the newly born hanyou. He let out a small chuckle at the cute sneezing sound Aya made and gently rubbed her flushed nose with the back of his hand. Once she had calmed down, he tightened his embrace around her petite form and took a step forth, as to proudly display his child.

The new heir to the Western Lands was finally born. And it was time for her underlings to offer proper welcome.

-- _Owari --_

---- --- ----

**Author's Notes:** Waah! It's finished!! Finished!! Finally finished!! Yay! Ahem... Sorry, I'm a tad hyper... Anyway...o.o

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who read 'Forever My Bellflower', and especially the nice people who were kind enough to leave me reviews with comments and their thoughts on my story. Thanks, you guys! You are the best readers this Ruby could have! :D

Also, I wanna thank Tori-chan for helping me with the title for this fanfic! If it hadn't been for her, I'd probably have used some crappy name...; As for Kotai's name, I got it from an RP I had with Shia (Sadistic Shadow, on ff.net). It was her idea, so credit goes to her. Aya-chan was my own creation, though, so if anyone steals her or Kotai-kun without my permission, I'll chase after you with my trusty pointy stick... Oh, and I have a picture of what she would look like in a few years, just drop an e-mail or send me an instant message if you want to see it, alright?

Last but not least, very special thanks go to my friend Debby for challenging me into writing this, and my unofficial beta-readers, Naki-chan, Pri-sama and MikoSun for not letting me give up on my story when I felt I could not do it. They always trusted my skills way more than I did, so I kinda owe them a lot. Thank you so much, girls!! I wouldn't have made it without any of you!

I honestly hope you have enjoyed my fanfic. Any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, well, keep in mind English is not my first language, so...x.x; In spite of that, I do think I wrote a decent ficceh, ne? This Ruby now bids you farewell, hoping you all will keep checking her work! See you next time!

-- Ruby


End file.
